


[podfic] ooh laura (you're more than a superstar)

by reena_jenkins



Series: ooh laura (you're more than a superstar) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Laura Hale Lives, Podfic, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Someone out there killed my brother,” she warns him. “This isn’t going to be like some kind of movie. It’s going to be dangerous and I’m sorry, but I can’t even promise you that you’ll be safe.” His eyes are shrewd, knowing. It’s strange, seeing that look on another person. “But you are going to promise to try your damndest to protect me, aren’t you?”A what-if AU where Derek died in Laura's place during the pilot episode.
Relationships: Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: ooh laura (you're more than a superstar) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] ooh laura (you're more than a superstar)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ooh laura (you're more than a superstar)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534892) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Laura Hale Lives, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski

 **Music:** [Million Pieces](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEv81pUCKrU), as performed by Bastille  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:39:14

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_ooh%20laura%20\(you're%20more%20than%20a%20superstar\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic series compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf\)%20_ooh%20laura%20\(you're%20more%20than%20a%20superstar\)_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
